Faided and Forming
by MentToBeForever
Summary: Stiles gets brutally beaten, verbally abused and raped every day after school in detention by none other than Mr. Harris himself. Who would have thought that it would be DEREK HALE of all people to notice the pain and suffering that Stiles had to go through till now? T for language and for now until later. Mentions of abuse, Rape etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone I was randomly inspired by **__**We Build Then We Break by xXSkyPirateXx**__** for this story 'cuz of the whole Stiles abused thing so I wrote this so yeah it's kind of like**__** xXSkyPirateXx**__**'s story but not as good. Also most credit goes to **__**xXSkyPirateXx **__**.**_

**Stiles gets brutally beaten, verbally abused and raped every day after school in detention by none other than Mr. Harris himself. This has been happening for a while now but Stiles is too scared to tell anyone that it's going on. No one has noticed until now because Mr. Harris purposely leaves the marks under his clothes and he can't go to Lacrosse practice because of the detentions. Also you would think that Scott would have noticed the change in his BEST FRIEND? Well yeah but of course he has his head shoved so far up Allison's ass he can't notice anything or care about anything but her. Who would have thought that it would be DEREK HALE of all people to notice the pain and suffering that Stiles had to go through till now? Anyway let's see how the brooding and sour wolf alpha finds out shall we.**

**It was a normal night for Stiles he had done his usual routine of get up, shower, go to school, stay for the worst "detention" anyone could ever experience, gone home, done homework (Because he knew if he didn't it would cause a worse beating, he had to find that out the hard way), and was now getting ready to shower away the evidence. But as he slowly and painfully took off his shirt he was unaware that Derek was outside his window eyes glowing red. Once he removed the shirt he winced in pain and headed for the bathroom, Derek was still outside watching in pain as he saw the condition that Stiles was in. He could see the old scars and the new cuts, the fading bruises and the forming ones and he was horrified at the site. He hadn't realized how much time had passed, with him preoccupied in his thoughts of ways to kill the person who was hurting Stiles, until he heard the sobs of Stiles crying himself to sleep.**

**The next day **

**Derek promised himself the night before as he watched Stiles sleep or rather cry in his sleep from the obvious nightmares, that he would follow Stiles around the entire next day to see if he could figure out who was doing this to Stiles. Of course he would do it in the creepy stalker way that he would not be seen by anyone especially Stiles. So he did just that he watched Stiles get up, dress, and drive his car to school, he could only listen to Stiles while he was in some classes that didn't have windows. He watched as Stiles pushed the food on his plate around with his fork as he sat at a table with Scott and Allison who would have noticed if they would stop making out for a minute. Then after lunch he only had one class so he went to it, then when the bell rang Derek saw Stiles whimper as if he dreaded the end of the school day, which of course he did. Derek listened as he got his books in his bag and headed back towards a classroom, he probably has detention Derek thought as he walked into the chemistry room only a half hour had passed when he saw the last teacher leave. **

**A minute later Mr. Harris got up and walked towards Stiles. He started yelling at Stiles and then he hit him and Stiles just took it and didn't fight back, then he went to hit him again, but Derek decided to react he burst through the window glass smashing everywhere and he went straight for Mr. Harris hit him and he went flighing back and hit the wall Derek then went to Stiles who was in the corner in the fetal position crying from the first blow to the side. Derek went up to Stiles and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and when he flinched he Said "Stiles, it's okay look it's just me it Derek. Stiles look" just then Stiles looked at Derek and jumped into his arms burying his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and told him that it would be okay and Stiles then fell asleep because he felt safe in Derek's arms and passed out because of the stress of the situation. Derek walked over to Mr. Harris, who had passed out from hitting his head, kicked him and picked him up by his shirt and headed for Stiles' house because he knew the Sheriff would be home because he had the night shift. **

**Once he reached the Sheriff's house he was still holding on tightly to sleeping Stiles and banged on the door but stopped as he heard the sheriff come to the door. And when he opened it Derek Kicked an unconscious Mr. Harris toward the Sheriff and the Sheriff looked to his feet and then back up at Derek and he saw that he was holding an unconscious Stiles, Derek followed his gaze and said while kicking Mr. Harris again" This fucking ass whole has been beating and I think rapping Stiles" seeing that look of disbelief on the Sheriff's face he carefully lifted Stiles' shirt to show the cuts and bruises. **

**Then continued " From the look on your face I take it that you now think that I did this" to which the Sheriff nodded at Derek sighed and continued " Sheriff despite what the entire town thinks, well that's Scotts fault because he thought I was dead because the alpha almost killed me but he didn't obviously because I'm standing right here and I'm holding your beaten son and just brought an unconscious man to your door step and kicked him in front of you well this is great. They had to go make me a wanted person and then of course they ended up hiding me I really need to stop talking and hanging out with Stiles his rambling is rubbing off on me." He let a slight smile come to his face as he looked toward the Sheriff who had an odd look on his face and then he went to talk but Derek put his hand up and said "Surprisingly sir I'm not done. Okay so I came to see Stiles last night and before he let me in his window, not knowing I was outside his room, he took off his shirt and I saw his scars, cuts, and bruises so I sat on the roof and listened to him cry himself to sleep. So then I decided to add stalker to all the things that I'm not and I followed Stiles around all day, I watched him sadly walk from class to class then not eat his lunch then go to his final class and whimper as the bell rung announcing the end of the day which was surprising because its Friday which means the weekend to hang with Scott and/or me if Scott is too busy sucking face with Allison which he probably will be so Stiles and I would be playing video games again or rather I would watch Stiles play video games or researching okay wow off track again so he went to his locker but then he went back to the chemistry room because he had his supposed detention which by the way I have heard he has everyday after school with this fucking ass. So then about a half hour passed and all the teachers left and that's when he hit Stiles so as Stiles says I went all alpha on his ass, burst through the window hit this guy and he hit the wall and passed out so I told Stiles it would be okay now and then he jumped into my arms and fell asleep and now here we are. So I would appreciate it if you could either lock him up for life or help me kill him or I could just lock him in Kate's torcher chamber as he slowly dies oh yeah I stayed there for a while which was not fun but Stiles and Scott rescued me in the end. Anyway I think you should lock him up because if you don't I'll probably just kill him and then eat him no evidence that way. Anyway I think you should let me in so I can hold Stiles a little better so he won't fall and wake up so um yeah I think I'm done so you can yell at me or shoot me but that wouldn't do anything because I would just heal, unless you are friends with the Argents and they supply you with their bullets so if you have those I would die so I hope you are not that close with the Argents Okay sorry I should really shut up now" **

**The Sheriff then let Derek in and Derek dragged Mr. Harris in and dropped him on the floor the sheriff then shut the door and turned to Derek who was still holding Stiles and said "He's okay right?" **

**Derek replied "No sheriff he's not okay mentally but I know you mean physically so yes and no. He is bruised and cut but there were no life threatening ones" **

"**Okay I can live with that so how about him how hard did he hit his head" Said the Sheriff**

"**Not that I really give a shit about him, he won't die from it although I wish he would" Replied Derek in an angry tone.**

"**Okay so Derek now that that is covered how about you tell me everything because yes I was listening when you said alpha, you almost dying Scott and Stiles saving you, you going "all alpha on his ass" and I believe there was mention of you and my son playing video games?"**

**Derek didn't know what to do but he knew if he didn't tell the sheriff everything with a capital E, that it would mean a few things he would be arrested, and most importantly he would not be able to see Stiles which would kill him. So they went and sat on the couch, Derek not letting go of Stiles once even when he shifted partly to prove to the sheriff that he was a werewolf. An hour later the Sheriff said he had to get ready and go to work he had cases to close and Mr. Harris to throw in jail but said that Derek could stay as long as he wanted and to call him immediately when Stiles wakes up. So the Sheriff let for work and Derek sat on the couch and cuddled Stiles until he himself fell asleep with Stiles wrapped in his arms listening to his heartbeat. **

**Derek woke later because Stiles' heartbeat was rising. Derek looked at Stiles who was waking up. He didn't move but he said "Derek?" Derek's heart skipped a beat at Stiles saying his name. So he replied in his nicest voice "Yeah Stiles" and with that Stiles began to cry and so Derek wrapped his other arm around him and shushed him. **

"**Shhhhh Stiles it's okay he won't hurt you anymore" Stiles didn't look at Derek but his crying slowed "How did you find out?" "Well funny story actually I was creeping on you through your window then you took off your shirt so I saw and then I sat on your roof all night and then I followed you around all day and then I saw and went all alpha on his ass as you say and then I carried you and dragged him here to your house where I may or may not have kicked him a few times in front of your dad and I may have been rambling a lot because I was trying to convince him that it was not me and I would never hurt you because your mine and also trying to get him to not shoot me and then I said stuff about special bullets form the Argents and other things about putting Harris in Kate's torcher chamber then I said stuff about video games and the dead alpha and the I called myself alpha so when I finally convinced your dad to let me in I through Harris on the ground and then your dad and I had a heart to heart where I let the were-cat out the bag and he didn't believe me so I shifted partly then he said I have cases to close and Harris to kill or put in jail to be killed he hadn't decided and then he said I could stay as long as I wanted and then he left for work then I fell asleep and not once did I let you go because I was feeling that nice. Oh and by the way I have picked up your need to ramble so expect that and I need to call your dad because I promised so he won't shoot me so I should get on that" **

**Derek then went to reach for his phone but then Stiles started talking so he stopped. "So a few quick questions one why were you at my window and not come in or at least make yourself known? Two since when did you care about me enough to jump through a closed window and beat up …..him? Three how am I yours? Four, Kate's torcher chamber? And five well I'm not sure what five is but will you still hold me?" All Derek wanted to do was hold Stiles so he replied. "Well one I was coming to check on you and talk to you that's why I was at your window and I was about to knock when you took off your shirt. Two I'm not sure if I want to answer and same answer for three. Four yes I would have tortured him in Kate's torcher chambers I actually said if your dad wasn't going to kill or arrest him that I would eat him so no evidence, he didn't know what I was when I said that so he got this really funny look on his face you should have seen it. Anyway five of course until you want me to let go." And he tightened his grip on Stiles forgetting how hurt Stiles was. "Ow Derek" Derek almost jumped away from Stiles but he knew it would hurt Stiles more. "Shit oh my god sorry Stiles" "It's fine Derek don't worry about it just don't go" Derek settled back and Stiles then said "So do you think you could answer two and three?" **

_**A/N: So yeah here's this ummm yeah hope you liked it. Another chapter to come which I am almost done with so um yeah .**_


	2. AN

Hi everyone I know that this is mean to not update soon but I have been very busy lately getting ready for school with supplies and stuff. Also you may know about the Aurora Theater shooting, I live in Aurora so I have been a little unable to write due to how it affected everything but I promise all my stories are NOT abandoned! I promise! I will update as soon as I can get back into the swing of things! Lots of love and prayers for all those victims of the shooting my heart goes out to their families.

~ MentToBeForever~


End file.
